godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Ebirah
|copyrighticon =Monster Icons - Ebirah.png |image =Ebirah04.png |caption =Ebirah as he is seen in Godzilla: Final Wars |name = }} |species =Giant Lobster |nicknames =The Sea Monster |height = |length = |weight = 23,000 tons 50,000 tons |controlled =Xiliens |relationships =None |allies =Anguirus , Rodan , King Caesar , Kamacuras , Kumonga , Gigan , Hedorah , Monster X/Keizer Ghidorah |enemies = Godzilla |created =Tomoyuki Tanaka Shinichi Sekizawa Jun Fukuda |portrayed = Hiroshi Sekita Toshihiro Ogura |firstappearance =Ebirah, Horror of the Deep |latestappearance =Godzilla: Final Wars |forms = None |suits ='Showa' ShodaiEbira Millennium FinalEbira |roar = Showa Millennium }} Ebirah (エビラ , Ebira) is a giant lobster created by Toho that first appeared in the 1966 Godzilla series film, Ebirah, Horror of the Deep. Name Ebirah's name is derived from the Japanese word ebi (海老 ), meaning shrimp, even though he's actually a lobster. The "ra" (ラ ) part of Ebirah's name is a common suffix for names. Appearance Ebirah generally looks like a giant lobster. His body is red all throughout, and he has one pincer that is bigger than the other one. He also has two antennae and a giant nose-like shell piece. Ebirah additionally has multiple legs and multiple segments in his body, leading up to a normal lobster tail. History Showa Series ''Ebirah, Horror of the Deep in ''Ebirah, Horror of the Deep]]In the Showa era, there was an island owned by a terrorist organization called Red Bamboo. The radioactive wastes on the island mutated some of the animals living on it. One of them was a Giant Condor that was used by the organization to guard the skies. Ebirah was used to destroy any ship that came too close to the island. Ebirah was successful at this and no ship could reach the island. The Red Bamboo ships used a special extract from the island's fruit to protect themselves from Ebirah. When a small group of people stranded on the island saw Godzilla sleeping in a cave, they woke him so he could fight Ebirah. Godzilla easily won and injured the crustacean with the atomic breath. The day after, a Red Bamboo ship appeared, but they accidentally used a placebo and not the fruit extract. Ebirah attacked and tore the ship apart. Godzilla reappeared, but this time, Godzilla pulled off Ebirah's claws. Ebirah escaped and was not seen again. Ebirah's appearance in All Monsters Attack was all apart of Ichiro's dream. Millennium Series ''Godzilla: Final Wars in ''Godzilla: Final Wars]]Ebirah returned in Godzilla: Final Wars as one of the many controlled monsters of the Xiliens. It destroys a factory near Tokyo. The military forces try to destroy Ebirah, but the immense crustacean is too powerful, knocking over buildings in order to destroy tanks and resisting weaponry with its durable exoskeleton. But the mutant soldiers are called to stop the kaiju. The mutants successfully defeat Ebirah with specialized hand-held maser cannons and were about to kill it, when it disappeared. The Xiliens arrive and say that they destroyed the monsters to save Earth. However, it is soon found out that the monsters were controlled by the Xiliens. The Gotengo then frees Godzilla from Antarctica so he could fight the controlled kaiju. The plan is a success and Godzilla successfully defeats most of the kaiju. Then Ebirah and Hedorah are sent to destroy Godzilla in Tokyo bay. However, Godzilla blasts them out of the water with the atomic ray and the duo crash into a building, with Ebirah accidentally piercing Hedorah's large eye with his pincer. Godzilla then emerges from the waves and fires another atomic ray and defeats both Ebirah and Hedorah. Abilities Ebirah has no special powers, but he has strong claws and is an adept swimmer. Filmography *''Ebirah, Horror of the Deep'' *''All Monsters Attack'' (Stock Footage) *''Godzilla: Final Wars'' Video Game Appearances *''Kaiju-Oh Godzilla'' *''Godzilla Trading Battle'' *''Godzilla: Save the Earth'' Ebirah has been featured in the video games, Kaiju-Oh Godzilla and Godzilla: Save the Earth as an additional non-playable . Since Battra's playable appearance in the PlayStation 2 version of Godzilla: Unleashed, Ebirah has become the second most wanted playable in a Pipeworks/Atari Godzilla game, just after Hedorah, who had a non-playable appearance in Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Melee. Ebirah_tradingbattle.png|Ebirah's card in Godzilla Trading Battle Godzilla_Save_The_Earth_EBIRAH.png|Ebirah in Godzilla: Save the Earth Gallery ebirah_02.jpg ebibig.jpg Ebirah2.jpg Ebirah13.jpg Ebirah_header.jpg Ebirah6.jpg Ebirah_Art.JPG|Concept art for Final Wars toho-gfw3disc-extra17.jpg Ebirah Final Wars Magazine.png middle_1093919232.jpg middle_1093919366.jpg middle_1093916551.jpg Roar Ebirah Roars|Ebirah's roars in the Showa era In Other Languages *Russian: Эбира Trivia *Toho had first wanted Ebirah to be King Kong's enemy instead of Godzilla's but a rights problem caused Kong to be dropped and Toho replaced him with Godzilla without enhancing Ebirah. *According to the German release of Ebirah, Horror of the Deep, Ebirah was possibly created by Dr. Frankenstein. *In the original concept for Destroy All Monsters, Ebirah was going to be one of Godzilla's allies. However Ebirah, along with Maguma, were eventually replaced with Anguirus, Gorosaurus, and Minilla for the final draft. *The version of Ebirah as seen in Godzilla: Final Wars is nearly killed by Ozaki and the other mutants' maser cannons, making Ebirah one of the few monsters to be defeated by humanity without the use of vehicles, super-weapons like the Oxygen Destroyer, or other monsters. Poll Do you like Ebirah? Yes! No. Kind of. de:Ebirah Category:Toho Kaiju Category:Monsters Category:Villain Monsters Category:Mutants Category:Showa Kaiju Category:Millennium Kaiju Category:Aquatic Creatures